Un pingüino acosador
by jacque-kari
Summary: Del día en que un pingüino persiguió a Sora por toda Odaiba. Pero momento, ¿qué hacía un pingüino en una ciudad y por qué perseguía a la pelirroja? La respuesta es más simple de lo que parece. SEGUNDA PARTE [Retos para Genee y Chia Moon en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 _Para Genee_

* * *

 _ **Un pingüino acosador**_

Era mediados de verano en Japón y a pesar de que Sora vestía una falda tableada, una blusa de manga corta y las zapatillas de rigor —todo parte de su uniforme de tenis—, podía sentir perfectamente los efectos del calor sobre su cuerpo.

Se detuvo por un segundo estando a solo dos cuadras de su casa y con la muñeca se limpió una gota de sudor que se escurría por su frente y que a punto estuvo de derramarse por su rostro. Aquel año estaba siendo particularmente caluroso, no cabía duda. Si apenas había salido de la ducha y ya quería una nueva.

Se disponía a retomar la marcha cuando lo sintió. Repentinamente tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba y se frenó en seco, causando que el bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro por poco cayera al suelo. Con disimulo miró hacia atrás sin voltearse del todo y vio a un par de personas que transitaban por la calle que ella iba, lo mismo con la del frente, pero nadie la miraba o al menos no lo parecía. Qué cosa más extraña, seguro solo estaba paranoica.

Volvió a barrer los alrededores con la mirada hasta regresar la vista al frente.

Un momento…

Dio un respingo e impulsivamente volvió a echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

Allí, justo al final de la calle y parcialmente oculto detrás de una casa había un…

¿Pingüino?

¿En plena Odaiba?

¿Con ese calor?

Todas esas preguntas surgieron de forma espontánea en su cabeza.

Pestañeó repetidamente para ver si se lo estaba imaginando, pero sin importar cuantas veces repitió la operación, el pingüino seguía estando ahí, a pocos metros de distancia.

Agitó la cabeza. Por supuesto que no era real, es decir, estaba ahí pero no era un pingüino de verdad, sino alguien disfrazado.

Lógicamente ningún pingüino era tan grande ni estaría tan campante en medio de una ciudad asoleada.

¿Por qué había tenido esa mala sensación?

Solo se trataba de un pobre chico con un mal empleo de verano. No era como si un digimon maligno en forma de pingüino fuera a aparecer en su ciudad de la nada, ¿verdad?

De inmediato sintió pena por el incauto que se encontraba debajo de ese disfraz con el calor que hacía. Seguro se trataba de algún estudiante de secundaria motivado por una suma de dinero un poco más alta de lo habitual, pero ni siquiera así valía la pena. ¿Quién podía ser tan cruel para hacer pasar a alguien por semejante tortura?

Sin darse cuenta, en medio de sus cavilaciones se había quedado mirándolo y solo se percató de ello cuando el pingüino agitó una mano como saludándola. ¿O sería más correcto decir aleta? ¿Los pingüinos tenían aletas? ¿Por qué se detenía a pensar en esas cosas?

Torpemente levantó una mano y lo saludó de vuelta. Trató de sonreír también para darle ánimo. Después se giró y siguió su camino, había recordado de pronto que iba tarde a su entrenamiento.

Ya iba muy tarde, de hecho. En la siguiente calle optó por tomar un bus. Normalmente prefería caminar, le servía para distenderse y de paso ejercitarse, pero ese día había salido con un notable retraso de casa, que ya se había convertido en atraso con todas sus letras, y de nada le serviría llegar toda agitada y transpirada solo para agitarse y transpirar más.

Aquella mañana varios transeúntes que pasaban por el lugar se encontraron con la imagen de un pingüino bastante crecidito corriendo detrás de un autobús.

Algunos incluso jurarían que lo escucharon hablar y otros, los más atentos, afirmarían que llamaba a alguien de nombre Sora.

Pero la pelirroja que acababa de abordar dicho vehículo y que por esas casualidades de la vida, que casi nunca son tales, respondía a ese nombre, no se enteró de nada.

* * *

Llegó quince minutos tarde. Su capitana la hubiera regañado de no ser porque bueno… ella era la capitana del equipo. En consecuencia se regañó a sí misma en su fuero interno.

Corrió hacia el grupo de chicas que la aguardaban sentadas a la sombra de un árbol en medio de cuchicheos que se detuvieron apenas la vieron aparecer y haciendo una reverencia se disculpó con ellas. Les pidió que fueran calentando mientras ella iba al baño a refrescarse un poco.

Cuando regresó se las encontró trotando alrededor de la cancha y no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar lo disciplinadas y obedientes que eran. El deporte exigía ese nivel de dedicación y esmero.

La entrenadora no podía ir ese día, así que la había dejado a cargo. Le tocaría el trabajo pesado.

—¡Muy bien todo el mundo, reúnanse! —pidió con un tono ligeramente más elevado—. Vamos a entrenar en duplas.

Como estaban justas, le tocó practicar con una de sus compañeras. Por azar con la más nueva, pero eso le serviría para darle un par de consejos.

Iban a jugar en grupos de tres duplas y justamente Sora y su compañera fueron una de las primeras parejas.

Estaban en medio del partido cuando ocurrió de nuevo. Esa sensación…

Apartó los ojos solo por un segundo de la pelota, que en ese momento volaba de regreso a su contrincante, para echar un vistazo a las gradas. Le pareció ver….

No. ¿Otra vez un pingüino?

—¡Quince cero! —gritó la que había tomado el lugar de arbitro, haciendo que la atención de Sora volviera al juego.

La pelota reposaba a sus pies. Por distraerse Akemi había ganado el primer tanto.

Le sonrió alentadoramente y se agachó a recoger la pequeña esfera. Aprovechó ese momento para mirar otra vez las gradas, pero las encontró tan vacías como se suponía que debían estar.

Ahora resultaba que además de paranoica también estaba alucinando. Quizás era el calor…

—¿Sora-senpai? —preguntó Akemi al ver que se demoraba.

Un par de compañeras más también la observaban con curiosidad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó volviendo a erguirse—. Hoy estoy muy distraída, tendré que tener más cuidado o me ganarás.

Como respuesta su contrincante le sonrió con timidez y el partido siguió su curso sin más contratiempos.

No hubo más pingüinos, al menos durante el entrenamiento.

* * *

Después de darse una refrescante ducha, se despidió de sus compañeras que aún seguían ahí y salió de los vestidores.

Se sentía mucho mejor, pero se imaginaba que no duraría mucho pues el calor no tardaría en secar su cabello llevándose los últimos rastros de humedad que ayudaban a mantener su temperatura un poco más regulada.

Miró la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que para colmo otra vez tendría que correr.

Sus compañeras de equipo eran una cosa, pero Mimi no aceptaba que llegaran tarde a una cita con ella, aun si ella siempre los hacía esperar.

Tuvo que tomar otra vez el autobús para llegar al Aqua City Odaiba [1] y una vez que arribó a su destino bajó a toda prisa e incluso las puertas automáticas llegaron a abrirse ante ella al percibir su presencia, cuando algo hizo que se detuviera bruscamente.

Tenía un cosquilleo en la nuca y la espalda, que a esa altura ya se le hacía más que familiar. Era la sensación que la había acompañado todo ese día, como si alguien estuviera observándola desde lejos o quizás no de muy lejos, no estaba segura. Al final no pudo saberlo, porque por más que miró en todas direcciones no pudo hallar al supuesto espía. Definitivamente necesitaba relajarse.

Para cuando se juntó con Mimi la chica le dijo que ella ya había visitado casi todas las tiendas que quería visitar, pues por azares del destino su despertador sonó antes y acabó llegando con dos horas de adelanto a su cita. Sora se disculpó de todos modos y la acompañó a los lugares que le faltaba ir, mientras en su fuero interno agradecía su suerte porque ir de compras con la castaña nunca era un asunto fácil.

Después de verla probarse un par de vestidos, tras lo cual por supuesto eligió el primero que se había puesto, el mismo que Sora halagó desde el principio, fueron a tomar unos helados.

Hacía un buen día, así que subieron a la terraza y escogieron una mesa cerca del borde desde donde se podía contemplar la ciudad. La brisa era agradable.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mimi luego de llevarse la primera cucharada de helado a la boca.

—¿Qué? Sí, ¿por qué preguntas? —preguntó la pelirroja a su vez con extrañeza.

—Porque has estado actuando un poco raro desde que nos juntamos. Miras hacia atrás cada tanto como si alguien estuviera siguiéndote o algo.

—Oh, eso.

Aunque se sentía algo apenada, sabía que si no lo decía voluntariamente Mimi se lo sonsacaría de todas formas, por lo que optó por lo más sano y le habló del pingüino, desde la mañana hasta que llegó a juntarse con ella.

—No me preguntes por qué, solo... creo que había algo realmente extraño en ese pingüino. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

Mimi apoyó su mentón en uno de sus puños y la observó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, tú misma lo has dicho. Solo es un pobre chico con un terrible disfraz.

Sora levantó la cabeza. Había algo en el tono de voz de su amiga que rozaba la diversión y algo más que no pudo precisar. Solo al verla a los ojos lo entendió. La observaba de un modo que parecía transmitir que sabía algo que ella no.

—¿Hay algo que...?

Dudó. Otra vez estaba siendo paranoica.

—Dilo, ¿qué ibas a decir?

—Nada, nada —Sora se frotó los ojos—. Supongo que solo estoy algo cansada. De cualquier forma, ¿no te parece cruel que haya gente que obligue a jóvenes a vestir así?

Mimi lo meditó un instante.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, para todo hay un tonto en esta vida.

—Qué cruel, y no conozco ese dicho.

La castaña rio.

—Pero aplica bien, ¿no? Alguien tenía que decirlo.

Después de que acabaron el helado conversaron un rato más sobre esto y aquello, cosas sin importancia que hicieron que Sora por fin comenzara a relajarse. Había pasado casi una hora cuando Mimi le dijo que debía irse porque tenía una cita y pensaba estrenar ese fabuloso vestido que ella le había ayudado a escoger.

La pelirroja le deseó suerte y la vio marchar, perdiéndola de vista enseguida entre el barullo de gente. Ella, por su parte, decidió dar un par de vueltas más.

Cuando salió del centro comercial eran cerca de las tres y el sol iluminaba las calles con todo su esplendor. La luz la cegó por un instante antes de permitirle percibir la variopinta escena que se estaba desarrollando en el frontis del lugar, donde un pequeño grupo de gente comenzaba a aglomerarse en torno a un pingüino que bailaba tap con un bastón.

Un segundo.

¿Otra vez un pingüino? ¿En serio?

¿Acaso estaría soñando?

De ser así, ¿era realmente posible que el cansancio que sentía solo fuera una representación de su mente? Se sentía tan real.

Se frotó los ojos y se golpeó las mejillas repetidamente hasta que terminó dejándolas ligeramente rojas, pero siguió estando ahí, más despierta que nunca.

Aquello de verdad estaba ocurriendo.

¿Qué probabilidades existían de encontrarse con tres personas disfrazadas de pingüino en un mismo día? Primero cerca de casa, luego en el entrenamiento (porque comenzaba a creer que no había sido una alucinación) y ahora a la salida del centro comercial. Por primera vez se atrevió a pensar que podía ser algún tipo de acosador.

Tal vez estaba siendo paranoica de nuevo, pero aquello no pintaba bien. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza y decidió marcharse enseguida.

El problema fue que justo en ese momento el pingüino pareció percatarse de su presencia y comenzó a seguirla. Primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, como un depredador que cerca a su presa hasta disminuirla.

—¿Qué... qué es lo que quieres? —Se atrevió a preguntar con voz temblorosa. Hubiera querido sonar más segura y no tan asustada como se sentía.

El pingüino, como toda respuesta, extendió un papel hacia ella e hizo una reverencia hasta que lo tomó.

Bueno, si era un delincuente o algo por el estilo, al menos era uno educado.

—¿Solo quieres que lea esto?

Un asentimiento del pingüino fue todo lo que obtuvo. Decidió hacerle caso, ¿qué daño podía hacer?

Desdobló la hoja que tenía entre las manos y leyó en un susurro:

 _¿Sabías que cuando un pingüino encuentra pareja, permanecen juntos para toda la vida?_

…

 _¿Te gustaría ser mi pingüino?_

Debajo del mensaje había un dibujo de dos pingüinos, uno de ellos abrazando al otro que sonreía complacido.

Sora pestañeó un par de veces, intentando procesar lo que estaba sucediéndole.

¿De verdad no estaba soñando? Porque su día no hacía más que tornarse más irreal a cada momento.

Por fin se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Tal como pensó, el pingüino seguía de pie frente a ella... ¿aguardando una respuesta?

—¿Me estás pidiendo... salir?

Claro que no. Sería una locura. Seguro que ella estaba malinterpretando. En el fondo esperaba que el animal se riera de su ingenuidad. ¿Acaso era una broma?

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se percató de que el grupo de gente que había visto antes disfrutando del espectáculo seguía ahí. No se habían movido para nada. ¿Qué estaban esperando? Y sobre todo... si llegaba a ser verdad, ¿cómo iba rechazarlo con esa audiencia sin quedar mal? ¡Si hasta había niños mirando! Niños con sus caras ilusionadas que parecían tan expectantes como el pingüino.

¿Sería toda una actuación? ¿Una de esas intervenciones en la que engañaban a la gente y luego lo pasaban por televisión para que todos pudieran burlarse de ella?

Fuera como fuera, necesitaba encontrar una forma de salir de aquella embarazosa situación y la única posible parecía ser que lo rechazara.

Sí, eso haría. Sería honesta con él. Le diría: Lo siento, pero no te conozco de nada y no puedo aceptar salir con alguien al que no conozco.

Entreabrió los labios para decírselo, pero entonces lo impensado sucedió. El pingüino, que hasta ese momento había procurado mantener su identidad oculta, se quitó la máscara y la dejó caer hacia atrás como una capucha que permaneció unida al resto del traje.

La mandíbula de Sora se desencajó.

¡Lo conocía! Después de todo sí que conocía al pobre chico, solo que ahora sospechaba que no había sido ningún jefe prepotente el que lo había obligado a vestir así.

Permaneció un par de segundos atónita, sin poder creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Si bien sabía que su mejor amigo era más que capaz de hacer esa clase de locuras, hasta ese momento realmente no se le había cruzado por la cabeza que pudiera tratarse de él ni de nadie conocido a decir verdad.

—Tai…chi —El nombre finalmente emergió de sus labios en un jadeo de sorpresa, pero por fortuna consiguió recuperarse casi enseguida, como si todo lo que necesitara para hacerlo fuera constatar su identidad diciéndola en voz alta—. ¡Me asustaste! Pensé que…pensé… —Decidió en ese instante que le daba demasiada pena reconocer lo que de verdad había llegado a pensar y apretó los labios—… muchas estupideces. ¿Qué rayos haces vestido así y por qué has estado persiguiéndome? Porque eras tú, ¿no es así? Ya decía yo que era demasiada coincidencia haberme cruzado con tres chicos disfrazados de pingüino en un mismo día.

Taichi se limitó a sonreírle de esa forma tan suya que tenía de hacerlo y bajó un poco la mirada, rascándose la nuca empapada por el sudor.

—Déjame ponerlo en términos simples para ti —Metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos del disfraz y extrajo algo que ella no pudo ver, para enseguida depositarlo en su mano y cerrársela en torno al misterioso objeto.

Cuando Sora abrió la palma, ya libre del tacto del castaño, descubrió una pequeña piedra alojada en el centro, lo que solo consiguió desconcertarla aún más.

¿Acaso tenía la forma de un…?

—No se nota mucho –Interrumpió Taichi sus pensamientos, haciendo que por instinto levantara la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos como si esperara hallar en ellos la respuesta que el chico estaba tardando tanto en darle—, pero… si la miras con atención, casi tiene la forma de un corazón como tu emblema.

—¿Dónde la conseguiste? —A pesar de que su cabeza se llenó de preguntas, terminó por hacer aquella que más rápido pareció hallar el camino hacia su garganta y boca, saliendo en un susurro hacia el exterior.

—En la playa. El otro día cuando…

—¿Te insolaste? —preguntó ella, recordándolo enseguida. Se los había contado a todos, Yamato estuvo molestándolo por horas.

Taichi rio por lo bajo, viéndose tan avergonzado como Sora estaba segura de no haberlo visto nunca.

—Sí, bueno… eso no estaba en mis planes. Como les dije, fui buscando algo pero me quedé dormido y desperté con el sol sobre la cabeza. Ahora estoy intentando decirte algo, así que te pediría que me dejaras terminar sin interrumpir, ¿de acuerdo?

Sora asintió. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que, de hecho, lo interrumpía ansiosamente, lo que resultaba bastante impropio viniendo de ella. Pero asimismo tampoco había notado lo nerviosa que se sentía. ¿Sería por lo que Taichi fuera a decirle? ¿Sería que…? No. Agitó imperceptiblemente la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar y solo escuchar.

—Leí por internet que cuando un pingüino se enamora, busca la piedra más bonita del glaciar y se la regala a su enamorada. Yo llevo tanto tiempo intentando decirte lo que siento, que se me ocurrió que tal vez si me disfrazaba me sería más fácil [2].

La chica pasó saliva, sintiéndose de algún modo paralizada. A pesar de que una parte suya le decía que resultaba evidente lo que Taichi le estaba diciendo, la otra, la más insegura, seguía incrédula, intentando buscar un significado secreto en sus palabras que no fuera que se le estaba declarando allí, a las afueras del centro comercial y frente a una pequeña multitud de curiosos que por lo visto no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

—Me habría gustado hacerlo en un lugar más discreto —dijo él como si le leyera el pensamiento, lo que considerando la regularidad con que lo hacía, bien podía ser cierto—. Pero saliste muy apurada de casa y después en la práctica no estuviste ni un solo minuto a solas salvo cuando saliste y corriste a tomar el autobús…

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Taichi la observó un tanto inseguro, temiendo lo que pudiera querer saber, pero decidiendo al final que no había hecho tanto esfuerzo para no dejarla hablar también a ella. Necesitaba saber qué pensaba sobre lo que le acababa de decir.

—Seguro –Soltó sonando mucho más inseguro de lo que pretendía.

—¿Por qué estabas bailando tap? –Podía parecer una pregunta estúpida de hacer en un momento como ese, en medio de una declaración, pero al menos consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Taichi. Verlo nervioso la estaba poniendo nerviosa a ella.

—Eso tampoco estaba en mis planes. Cuando llegué al centro comercial corrí para alcanzarte, pero entonces un niño me detuvo y le dijo a su papá que me tomara una foto con él. Como lo hice para evitar problemas, todo el mundo asumió que estaba trabajando y se armó una fila, así que me empecé a desesperar y para que dejaran de acosarme se me ocurrió ponerme a bailar.

—¿Y ese bastón?

—Se lo quité a una viejita. Bueno, lo tomé prestado —se corrigió rápidamente al ver que la chica fruncía el ceño—. Estoy seguro de que todavía debe estar por acá, se lo devolveré —añadió lanzando una distraída mirada por encima de su hombro, que con lo nervioso que estaba bien podía ser la mirada de un ciego, pues todo lo que distinguió a su alrededor fueron manchas en lugar de rostros.

—Taichi… —Lo llamó ella suavemente.

Y entonces él lo supo. Iba darle una respuesta. Buena o mala, este era el momento por el que había estado soportando todo el día que sus planes se torcieran una y otra vez.

Con temor, se giró a mirarla.

—¿Hiciste todo esto por mí? –preguntó presionando con fuerza la piedra en su puño derecho hasta sentir que sus bordes se enterraban un poco en su piel, aunque no lo suficiente para hacerle daño.

—Sí.

A Sora le entraron ganas de reír, probablemente producto de los nervios y de que, mirado desde afuera, la escena resultaba de lo más graciosa a pesar de lo mucho que Taichi parecía haber sufrido ese día solo para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Se cubrió la boca intentando contenerla, pues no quería que pensara que se estaba burlando de él.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó él, viéndose más dolido que enfadado por la situación.

—¡Nada! Nada… bueno, solo… todo, supongo. Pero un poquito.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo lamento. No me estoy burlando, es solo que estoy tan nerviosa, nunca pensé que…

—No tienes que responderme ahora si no quieres. Como te dije, mi intención era hacerlo en un lugar más privado.

Sora negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—Da igual el lugar, tengo que decirlo ahora —susurró acercándose un par de pasos a él—. Aunque no lo has dicho exactamente así, yo también te quiero, tonto.

—Supongo que no lo dije apropiadamente, ¿verdad? —preguntó rascándose la nuca.

—No hace falta. Todo lo que hiciste habló por ti.

—Entonces… —musitó levantando una mano para acomodar un cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja. Sora comprobó con ternura que le temblaba la mano—. ¿Estás segura? No quiero que te sientas presionada a decir que sí solo porque…

—Taichi —lo interrumpió, poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de él para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos— Estoy totalmente segura.

Suavemente una sonrisa fue extendiéndose por los labios del chico, iluminando todo su rostro que hasta ese momento había lucido tan sombrío.

—Genial —murmuró—. Es genial —La imitó, poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella y juntó sus frentes como si fuera a besarla, deteniéndose en el último segundo, quizás al recordar que todavía había gente mirándolos.

La pequeña multitud suspiró. El beso que no se dieron se quedó flotando entre ellos.

Taichi golpeó juguetonamente su nariz con la de Sora y terminó por presionar sus cálidos labios contra la frente de ella por un instante.

Entonces la risa incontrolable volvió a atacar a la pelirroja.

—¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

—De que debí saberlo.

—¿Saber qué?

—Que eras tú. Cuando te vi bailando… siento decirlo, pero lo haces terrible. Siempre has tenido dos pies izquierdos.

—Ja, ja, ja.

—Hablo en serio. Y además… ¿cómo pudiste decirme que lo pondrías en términos simples para mí si hiciste todo un montaje para decirme lo que sientes? Quiero decir, ¿cómo puede esto ser simple? —preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano que pretendía abarcar figurativamente todo ese día.

—Ya te lo dije —se excusó él—. Intenté solo decirlo. Probablemente tú no te dabas cuentas porque siempre cambiaba de tema antes de poder confesártelo o salía huyendo, pero…

Sora negó.

—No te estoy pidiendo una explicación. Esto es lo más lindo que nadie ha hecho nunca por mí.

Taichi volvió a sonreír. Una sonrisa más serena que definitivamente se parecía más a las que siempre esbozaba.

—¿Estás bien? —Sora se preocupó al verlo cerrar los ojos por un instante, de pronto se había puesto pálido.

—Sí, sí, debe ser el cansancio y...

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, sus rodillas se flexionaron y se desvaneció, cayendo desmayado como en cámara lenta. Sora apenas consiguió sujetarlo para suavizar la caída y se tumbó sobre sus rodillas a su lado, poniendo una mano cuidadosamente debajo de su cabeza.

El bastón produjo un pequeño ruido al golpear el suelo.

—¡Taichi! ¿estás bien?

La gente alrededor también se asustó y se acercó a mirar. Alguien dijo que el pobre chico solo necesitaba un poco de aire y ayudó a que todos se alejaran, animado por el pedido mudo de la pelirroja, quien solo con una mirada logró transmitirle que por favor hiciera que les dieran algo de espacio.

Taichi tardó exactamente seis segundos en volver en sí, seis segundos que Sora contó en su cabeza con el corazón estrujado de preocupación.

Solo cuando los ojos del chico se abrieron, tras un pequeño revoloteo de pestañas, pudo respirar tranquila.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo hace mucho calor.

Al ver que se encontraba mejor, la gente comenzó a dispersarse poco a poco hasta dejarlos solos.

—Eres un tonto —le recriminó ella; toda preocupación que había sentido súbitamente olvidada—. ¿Cómo has podido soportar todo el día con ese disfraz? ¡Parece hecho para el Polo Norte!

—Vaya, no sé si sentirme enfadado de que me regañes después del esfuerzo que hice o halagado por haberte preocupado tanto.

—No seas idiota. Aprecio lo que hiciste, de verdad… —susurró suavizando el tono de su voz al tiempo que acariciaba una de sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano—. Pero no entiendo por qué tuviste que usar un disfraz tan grueso o por qué no te lo quitaste a la primera oportunidad.

—Cuando me di cuenta de que era una terrible idea, como todos me dijeron, ya era tarde. Y en cuanto al disfraz… fue cosa de mala suerte. Pregunté en varios locales, pero solo tenían de invierno.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó un poco escéptica, no sabía por qué presentía que allí había gato encerrado—. ¿Dices que todos lo sabían?

Taichi se limitó a asentir desde su posición.

Eso definitivamente explicaba el extraño comportamiento de Mimi cuando le habló del pingüino.

—¿Y por qué no te lo quitaste antes? Cuando no pudiste alcanzarme después de salir de casa, por ejemplo.

—Bu-bueno, eso… —musitó apartando la vista convenientemente.

—Vamos, puedes decírmelo.

—En parte por orgullo —murmuró nervioso.

—¿Y la otra? —preguntó intuyendo que algo ocurría, no por nada la gente decía que tenía un sexto sentido y si acaso eso no fuera suficiente, conocía demasiado bien a Taichi como para que pudiera engañarla.

—Bueno, es vergonzoso…

—Escúpelo, Yagami —demandó.

—Estoy atorado.

Al principio Sora creyó que había escuchado mal.

—¿Qué?

—Que estoy atorado en este estúpido disfraz porque el cierre se atascó —repitió Taichi entre dientes.

Esta vez Sora no pudo contener la risa, que brotó libremente desde su estómago y se derramó por el borde de sus labios, clara y alta, uno de los sonidos más bonitos que el chico estaba seguro de que oiría en su vida. Siempre le había gustado verla reír, quizás por eso se esmeraba tanto es ser gracioso, porque sentía que uno de los momentos en que la pelirroja se atrevía más a ser ella misma era cuando se convertía en presa de risas incontenibles, casi siempre propiciadas por él.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —se disculpó en medio del ataque de risa, sin poder detenerse.

Las manos sobre su boca no conseguían aplacar del todo las carcajadas que seguían fugándose entre sus labios.

Taichi se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, haciéndose el ofendido, pero al cabo de un rato acabó riendo también. Después de todo tenía que reconocer que su pequeña travesía era bastante graciosa.

Cuando por fin ambos pudieron calmarse, Sora le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Ven, vayamos a casa y te quitaré ese traje así tenga que usar tijeras.

—Wow pelirroja, me gusta cuando hablas así —La picó Taichi, tomando su mano para impulsarse.

—¿Qué? —Tardó un segundo en entender el doble sentido, ese que en boca de Taichi siempre estaba a la orden del día; sus mejillas se encendieron automáticamente en respuesta—. ¡Yo no lo decía por eso, pervertido! —replicó con un tono solo un poco más alto de lo necesario.

—Pero igual quieres verme desnudo, admítelo —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Solo cierra la boca o te quedarás atrapado en ese ridículo disfraz para siempre. O peor aún, podría cortar accidentalmente ciertas partes con mis tijeras.

—Vale, me callo –Fingió palidecer, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Espera, no me dejes aquí! —gritó luego cuando la chica empezó a alejarse.

Bastaron solo un par de zancadas para alcanzarla y ella no hizo nada para dejarlo atrás nuevamente.

Caminaron juntos rumbo al paradero sin importarles atraer un par de miradas curiosas en el trayecto. Desde afuera lucían como una peculiar pareja y por dentro también lo eran, siempre lo habían sido, pues cuando se trataba de Taichi y Sora podías esperarte cualquier cosa, menos que se comportaran como una pareja normal. Su amistad había sido tan especial como ellos solos y de seguro su historia de amor también lo sería, llena de baches y anécdotas graciosas, pero también de un amor incondicional de esos con los que algunas personas solo podían soñar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Esta idea surgió a partir de una imagen que encontré por Facebook, que es la que puse de portada y que dice lo mismo que el papel que Taichi le entrega a Sora en el cual le pregunta si quiere ser su pingüino.

[1] Aqua City Odaiba: Centro comercial que está situado justo en frente del famoso canal Fuji TV.

[2] Lo que Taichi menciona acerca del ritual de apareamiento de los pinguinos, en que éstos eligen la piedra más bonita del lugar y se la entregan a su pareja o a quien intentan conquistar, lo extraje de internet.

 ** _Genee_** , esta historia se alargó mucho más de lo que esperé. Seguro que si hubiera querido escribir algo largo no me hubiera salido nada jaja. La cosa es que disfruté mucho imaginándome a Taichi en esta situación y a Sora estando tan paranoica por todo. Espero que a ti te gustara. Va con mucho cariño, ya lo sabes.

A todo el que llegue hasta aquí abajo, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Escribí esta segunda parte de la historia en respuesta al reto de _Chia Moon_ en el foro Proyecto 1-8, por lo que está especialmente dedicado a ella.

Ahora bien, si no eres Chia debería advertirte que además de seguir con lo que les ocurre a Taichi y Sora, también contiene Yamakari. No quiero que nadie se lleve una sorpresa desagradable, pero a todo aquel que quiera darle una oportunidad, bienvenido sea.

* * *

 _ **La gatita traviesa y el lobo pervertido**_

Hikari abrió la puerta e ingresó al departamento. Yamato la siguió hacia el interior, sigiloso, a pesar de que en teoría no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Si el plan de Taichi había salido bien, como todos en el grupo creían que lo haría, probablemente no regresaría a casa hasta tarde y la señora Yagami también debía hacer ciertas diligencias que la mantendrían alejada del nido familiar un par de horas. Resultado: Tenían el departamento para ellos solos, oportunidad que no pensaban desaprovechar.

Los primeros meses de noviazgo habían sido un poco incómodos con Taichi y todo el mundo acostumbrándose a la idea. Podían contar con los dedos de una mano los momentos a solas y cada vez parecía más difícil esconderse del mundo por un rato. La carrera musical de Yamato ciertamente no ayudaba mucho al asunto.

La puerta se cerró con un suave plop, propiciado por un empujón de parte del rubio.

Hikari le tomó la mano y lo guio en silencio hacia su habitación. Él sabía dónde estaba, pero nunca tuvo necesidad de entrar a ella.

—¡Y menos lo harás ahora! —le gritó Taichi cuando le contaron que estaban saliendo—. Las manos donde pueda verlas, Ishida.

El castaño se convirtió en un verdadero policía, incordiándolos cada vez que los veía demasiado juntos o en una actitud que él definía como "sospechosa". La definición de sospechosa resultaba más que arbitraria según la situación, cabe aclarar.

Sus pasos resonaron por el el pasillo producto del silencio que reinaba en el lugar, y por la misma razón les fue fácil oír los susurros provenientes de la habitación de Taichi.

Se detuvieron y Hikari se volvió a mirarlo como si le preguntara con la mirada si había oído lo mismo que ella.

Antes de que Yamato pudiera reaccionar de cualquier forma, la joven se escurrió de su agarre y se acercó a la puerta de su hermano. En cuanto su novio captó su intención, intentó detenerla.

—Espera, no creo que debamos… —pidió en un susurro que fue abruptamente interrumpido por la voz de alguien más, una voz femenina que ambos conocían muy bien.

—Ah, ¡túmbate de una vez, Yagami! —ordenaba Sora en ese mismo momento.

—Wow pelirroja, no sabía que te murieras por desnudarme —la secundó Taichi con tono burlón.

Eso era justamente lo que Yamato se temía. Encontrarlos en una situación comprometedora.

Abrió otra vez la boca, dispuesto a decirle a la castaña que mejor se fueran a otro lado. Lo que menos le apetecía era que las cosas comenzaran a subir de tono entre sus mejores amigos y ellos lo escucharan todo. Pero Hikari, que siempre encontraba nuevas formas de sorprenderlo, habló antes de que las palabras se desprendieran de sus labios.

—Vaya, no imaginaba que Sora fuera la dominante.

Yamato quiso cerrar la boca, pero la impresión no lo dejó. La castaña se estaba refiriendo a… _¿eso?_ No era nada nuevo, pues casi nunca se achicaba o intimidaba ante nada y a menudo lo hacía sentir como si él fuera el menor en esa relación y no ella por el desplante con el que abordaba ciertos temas.

—¿Estás bien? —articuló Hikari con los labios sin hacer ningún sonido.

El rubio se quedó observando su boca más tiempo del que podía considerarse sano. No era virgen, y el cielo sabía que tampoco precisamente "inocente" en ese aspecto. Quería hacerle a Hikari toda clase de cosas que no se atrevía a reconocer ni para sí mismo, temiendo asustarla por ir muy rápido, lo que significaba mantener un absoluto control sobre su cuerpo. Por eso siempre se detenía. Algunas veces, a duras penas.

Sora soltó un grito de sorpresa que fue engullido por la risa burlona de Taichi.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo siento, pelirroja. No acostumbro a estar abajo, ya sabes.

—¡Taichi, quítate! Necesito sacarte esta cosa.

—¿Qué tal si te desnudo primero?

—No estamos en igualdad de condiciones aquí.

De pronto se quedaron callados.

«Demasiado callados», pensó Yamato.

No pasó mucho antes de que comenzaran a oírse sonidos extraños, de succión y pequeños suspiros. Cada nervio de su cuerpo se tensó, más consciente de lo que le hubiera gustado estar de lo que pasaba al interior de esa habitación.

Esto era irrisorio y vergonzoso. No se iba excitar por oír a sus dos mejores amigos teniendo sexo. Decidido a ello, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y dejó caer la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Necesitaba concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera la castaña a su lado con esa maldita falda del uniforme de preparatoria que parecía tentarlo a cada momento. Por fortuna, Hikari no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su... inconveniente.

Tragó saliva y se le ocurrió algo. Tal vez podía funcionar. Lo había hecho antes cuando las cosas se ponían muy intensas con su novia.

 _Arroró, arroró, cuán mono es el niño dormido, cuando despierta y llora, cuán feo parece, arroró, arroró._

Empezó a tararear en su mente una canción infantil que solía cantarle a Takeru de niños. El menor la aprendió en el jardín de infantes de uno de sus compañeros que venía de la región de Chugoku [1] y obligó a Yamato a aprendérsela también para que se la cantara todas las noches.

En opinión del mayor, era una nana agradable aunque un poco boba (como todas las canciones para dormir, a decir verdad). Takeru siempre se reía en la parte que decía que el niño se veía feo.

Por un segundo pudo hasta escuchar sus carcajadas como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo para oírlo, y entonces un pequeño grito lo sobresaltó.

—¡Ay!

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Hikari acababa de dar un respingo a su lado porque quien había gritado fue Sora.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se escuchó esta vez la voz del castaño, ligeramente preocupada.

—Me estás clavando eso…

—Bueno, no es mi culpa que el pequeño Taichi quiera salir a jugar. Para que veas lo que provocas en mí.

La mandíbula de Yamato tembló. Adiós posibilidad de abstraerse de ese incómodo momento. Todos sus sentidos estaban demasiado enfocados en lo que ocurría en el interior y a su lado Hikari lucía igualmente curiosa, casi con una oreja pegada a la puerta, como un gato, o una gatita adorable con...

Su rubia cabellera se despeinó cuando agitó la cabeza en ambas direcciones para deshacerse de las imágenes que invadieron su mente. No pensaría en su novia vestida de... ¡maldición! ¡Necesitaba sacarla de ahí en ese mismo instante o se volvería loco!

—No eso, idiota. ¡Esto!

—¡Ahh!

Se escuchó el sonido de una cremallera bajando con brusquedad. Yamato volvió a cerrar los ojos, percibiendo los vellos de su nuca erizarse como el pelaje de un gato frente a una bañera llena de agua.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No más gatos! ¡Fuera, fuera!

—¡Tonto Taichi! ¿Fue todo una broma? ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

—Claro que no. Te juro que no lo había visto —Se oía tan preocupado que ninguna de las tres personas que lo escucharon pudieron dudar de que decía la verdad, aunque con Taichi nunca se sabía.

—Vale —susurró muy despacio.

¿Volverían a besarse? El rubio quiso golpearse por lo ansioso que se sintió ante esa idea.

—¿Estás bien? —Cuando Hikari puso una mano sobre su brazo, Yamato saltó hacia atrás como si lo quemara.

Al abrir los ojos, vio a su novia observándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión.

—¿Qué ocurre? Estás sudando... ¿te enfermaste? —Intentó acercarse a él, pero apenas avanzó, el chico retrocedió un paso cual animal asustado.

Hikari enarcó ligeramente una ceja y Yamato no pudo evitar pensar que ese era un gesto suyo. A veces las parejas adoptaban cosas del otro sin darse cuenta.

Pasó saliva con dificultad.

—E-estoy bien —tartamudeó mientras pensaba desesperadamente en otra opción para deshacerse de la excitación.

Piensa en Taichi, piensa en Taichi, se dijo mientras veía a la castaña acercarse cautelosamente con la falda agitándose con cada uno de sus pasos. ¡Eso era! Taichi con falda. Solo tenía que imaginarse lo mal que se vería Taichi con una falda. Sus piernas velludas y demasiado musculosas.

Mientras su imaginación no hiciera que el castaño le moviera tentativamente los labios y se le tirara encima para besarlo, todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo, cuando Hikari llegó a su lado y se puso en puntas de pie para apoyar una mano sobre su frente, toda mísera imagen que pudo evocar de su mejor amigo se desvaneció como el vaho y solo pudo mirarla a ella.

Estaba demasiado cerca y su perfume se colaba en su nariz empeorando las ganas que tenía de lanzarse sobre su boca.

Si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado, habría dicho sin titubear que odiaba los aromas dulces, y más en colonias o perfumes. En el metro lo mareaban y hasta llegaban a hostigarlo de la misma forma que cuando comía algo excesivamente dulce, pero el olor a frutilla mezclado con la esencia de su novia le resultaba simplemente delicioso y lo instaba a enterrar la cabeza en su cuello y morderla.

—Qué raro. No pareces tener fiebre.

—T-te dije que e-estoy bien.

Hikari sonrió. Era muy gracioso escucharlo titubear con la pinta de chico serio y malo que cargaba consigo todo el tiempo.

Finalmente dio un paso atrás y él pudo respirar aire puro. Sentía que se estaba intoxicando ahí.

—¡Te digo que escuché algo! —Se oyó en ese momento la voz de Sora.

—Pues habrá sido un gato o... un ladrón.

—¡Exactamente! Tenemos que ir a ver.

—Por mí que se lo lleven todo. Vuelve a la cama, pelirroja.

—Levántate de una vez.

La puerta crujió levemente al abrirse y por ella apareció primero Sora, alzando una tijera de forma amenazante en su mano derecha.

Se detuvo de golpe al descubrir a Yamato y Hikari de pie en medio del pasillo, causando que por poco Taichi chocara con su espalda.

—¡Eran ustedes! —acusó el castaño.

—¿Aliviado de que no fuéramos un par de ladrones? Pensé que no te importaba —Lo picó Yamato.

En ese momento la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que seguía empuñando la tijera y bajó la mano todo lo discretamente que pudo, pero aquel movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Ishida.

—Creo que no quiero saber para qué pensaban usar esas —dijo enarcando una ceja—. No son una de esas raras parejas que se cortan durante el...

—¡No es nada de lo que creen! —Lo interrumpió una escandalizada Sora.

—Por supuesto, porque no los escuchamos —replicó Yamato irónicamente. Acababa de descubrir que sí se enfocaba en molestarlos sus hormonas volvían a estar bajo control. No se sentía particularmente orgulloso de hacer sonrojar a Sora, pero incordiar a Taichi nunca estaba demás.

El castaño fue a abrir la boca, presumiblemente para defender el honor de ambos, pero su mejor amigo dirigió una significativa mirada a su traje de pingüino a medio abrir, que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho.

Al notar adónde se dirigían sus ojos, Taichi trató de subirlo sin éxito. Maldito traje. Había vuelto a atorarse.

—Está bien. No tienen que darnos explicaciones. Es normal disfrazarse y esas cosas...

—Ustedes saben perfectamente por qué está vestido así —se justificó una furiosa Sora—, ¡todos lo sabían!

—Puede. —Yamato no iba negarlo—. Pero veo que quisieron quedarse el disfraz para jugar un poco. No los estamos juzgando.

Taichi lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—No es eso...

—¡Se atascó! —exclamó una arrebolada Sora, desesperada por explicar lo que hacían.

Yamato giró la vista parsimoniosamente de Taichi hacia ella con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué es lo que se atascó? —La burla en su voz estaba implícita, no necesitaba hacerla más evidente para que otros la percibieran.

—Antes de que pienses en cualquier cosa pervertida... —intervino Taichi con las mejillas un poco rojas—. Sora habla del disfraz. No pude quitármelo en todo el día porque el cierre se atascó y ella estaba ayudándome a quitármelo.

La sonrisa de Yamato, que ya estaba ahí de antemano, fue agrandándose progresivamente. Los brazos cruzados ayudaron a disimular las convulsiones de sus hombros producto de la risa que luchaba por emerger de su garganta.

—¿Estás... estás diciendo que...?

Él y Hikari se miraron, y entonces ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Hikari y Takeru eran la prueba viviente de que los hermanos no siempre estaban de tu lado pues la castaña no tuvo pudor alguno en reírse de Taichi mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

—Sí, sí, sí. Búrlense todo lo que quieran. Espero que eso les haya dejado todo claro. Y tú, Ishida, deja de pervertir a mi hermanita con tu mente sucia, ¿quieres?

El aludido alzó ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

—¿Hermano? —La suave voz de Hikari atrajo la atención hacia ella—. ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Volvía a apuntarlo con el dedo, pero esta vez no con fines burlescos.

Taichi se llevó apresuradamente una mano al cuello, que era donde la menor había estado mirando.

—Luce como un... rasguño o...

—Dientes. A mí me parece la marca de unos dientes —contribuyó Yamato.

—Sora me hizo un poco de daño cuando estaba tratando de destrabar el cierre de atrás —Se explicó Taichi con torpeza, intentando cubrir a Sora, que en ese momento apartaba la mirada incómoda, con su cuerpo.

—Ajá —replicó Yamato—. Pero hay uno también enfrente.

—No sabía, ¿de acuerdo?

Yamato y Hikari lo miraron de brazos cruzados.

—Ustedes dos... solo vayan a hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

—Tienes razón —aceptó Hikari, tomando sorpresivamente la mano de su novio y causando que éste diera un respingo. Taichi no pasó aquello por alto y le dirigió una confundida mirada al rubio—. Deberíamos darles un poco de privacidad —concluyó empezando a jalar a Yamato por el pasillo.

Éste se resistió un par de segundos antes de darse la vuelta para seguirla.

Taichi se quedó mirándolos. Por un momento le pareció que la mirada del rubio había sido casi...suplicante. Como si le pidiera que la librara de esa. Seguro solo fue su idea.

De pronto recordó algo al verlos ingresar al cuarto de Hikari.

—¡Nada de cerrar la puerta! ¡Recuerden que estamos a solo dos habitaciones de ustedes!

Aquella regla fue impuesta por él mismo el día que se enteró de que salían juntos.

No hubo respuesta, pero la mano de Sora sobre su hombro captó su atención antes de que pudiera insistir.

—Déjalos. No creo que vayan a hacer nada de lo que estás pensando tan cerca de ti.

Taichi suspiró. Ella probablemente tenía razón.

—Al menos nos creyeron.

Sora volvió a tocarle el hombre, esta vez con un certero golpe de su puño cerrado.

—¿Qué dije?

—No es como si hubiéramos estado haciendo algo.

—No todavía de todos modos.

La pelirroja puso mala cara.

—Ya, ya. No pretendo abusar de ti si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Yo no...

—Vamos. —Señaló la puerta de su habitación, invitándola a pasar—. Me cambiaré de ropa y luego podríamos ver una película o algo.

—¿Quieres que vea mientras te cambias?

—¡No seas pervertida! —replicó con tono chillón—. Estoy diciendo que confío en que no mirarás.

—Mejor espero en el salón —dijo dando unos pasos de espalda antes de girarse.

—¡Aburrida! —gritó el otro, y acto seguido se encerró en su cuarto.

Dos habitaciones más allá, Hikari cerró su propia puerta con cautela. Había estado esperando que su hermano se distrajera para poder hacerlo. Lo que menos le apetecía y quería en ese momento era que montara un escándalo por sospecha.

A veces le daba por entrar a su habitación gritando "redada" y fingía escudriñar sus cosas, ¿buscando qué?, prefería no pensarlo.

—Hikari-chan. —La voz de Yamato sonó asfixiada, como si le faltara el aire—. Creo que debería irme. Podemos vernos otro día...

—Claro que no. Aquí estamos a salvo de mi hermano —le explicó ella, aparentemente sin comprender la verdadera razón de su preocupación, o al menos eso pensó el rubio.

—N-no entiendes. —Se rascó el cuello y apartó la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse de anticipación por lo que diría—. Los chicos, a veces, cuando escuchamos o vemos algo que...

La risa de su novia, inesperadamente aguda y burlona, lo interrumpió.

—¿Se excitan si escuchan a alguien teniendo sexo? ¿Es eso? —sugirió con un tono que dejaba claro lo evidente que era el tema.

El sonrojo terminó de asentarse en la pálida piel del rubio que quiso que la tierra se lo tragase en ese mismo instante.

—Lo noté.

Yamato levantó la cabeza en cámara lenta. Puede que no hubiera estado mirándola para estar seguro, pero habría podido jurar...

¡No! Por todos los digimon legendarios, Hikari no podía haber dirigido una mirada a su entrepierna. No, señor.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el aliento se le escapó en cuanto lo hizo.

—Pero sé un método para deshacerlo.

Para cuando volvió a enfocar la vista, Hikari estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, con las manos sobre el regazo y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un costado.

Su postura nuevamente resultaba parecida a la de un gato. Yamato incluso imaginó unos de esos cintillos con orejas que usaban las adolescentes sobre su cabeza. Tal vez podía regalarle uno.

Agitó la cabeza. No le convenía seguir por ese camino.

Se concentró en la luz de la habitación, que súbitamente parecía haber descendido un poco a pesar de que todavía era temprano para que fuera un efecto natural del exterior. No sabía que su novia tenía una iluminación especial que podía controlar a través de un control remoto. Le servía para sacar buenas fotos, aunque ahora quizá también tendría una segunda utilidad compartida.

Verla en aquella postura, con ciertas partes ensombrecidas y otras destacadas por la luz, terminó por desarmarlo, ahora no por tener imágenes pervertidas dentro de su cabeza, sino por el aura especial que emanaba de ella.

Estaba hermosa.

Hikari no tenía una belleza convencional, y con eso no quería decir que fuera fea. Simplemente no llamaba la atención de la misma forma que otras chicas. Lo suyo era más sutil, te atrapaba antes de que te dieras cuenta y ya no podías escapar.

Pasó saliva con dificultad.

—No estoy seguro de...

La chica sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Él deseó que no lo hubiera hecho porque la vio acercarse sin poder hacer nada para escapar, no porque no tuviera espacio para hacerlo, sino porque su cuerpo se negó a colaborar.

Llegó a su lado y se afirmó de sus hombros para empinarse en la punta de los pies. No pudo descifrar su intención hasta que sintió su lengua, cálida y tentadora, rozando el lóbulo de su oreja, esa que en la parte superior estaba atravesada por un piercing transversal [2].

Si antes se había sentido sin aire, en ese momento el aire definitivamente se evaporó de sus pulmones como por arte de magia.

—¿Qué pasa si Taichi...? —Le pareció que su propia voz salía más ronca de lo normal en cuanto trató de hablar.

No hizo falta que acabara la frase para que ella entendiera.

—Tranquilo. Mi hermano nunca entraría a mi habitación si sabe que estoy contigo adentro.

—¿Có-cómo lo sabes? —Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero era necesario.

—Porque el miedo al trauma que podría darle si nos encuentra en una situación comprometedora es mayor a su afán por mantenerte lejos.

A Yamato la idea alcanzó a hacerle algo de gracia. Desafiar a Taichi y todo eso. Que estuviera afuera volviéndose loco por imaginar lo que podrían estar haciendo.

—No quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea porque me excité con tu hermano y mi mejor amiga —confesó en un susurro ronco.

Entonces ella alzó las manos y acunó su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla.

—Mírame. Solo a mí. ¿Realmente no quieres hacerlo?

Un bufido escapó de labios del rubio.

—Maldita sea, Hikari. He querido desde la primera vez que te besé y quizá incluso desde antes.

—Entonces no importa lo demás.

Sus ojos brillaron de un modo especial, tal vez por la escasa luz de la habitación. Por un instante se asemejaron a los de un gato, un gato muy astuto, y luego todo volvió a la normalidad.

Yamato supo que había perdido la batalla. No le podía decir que no a esos ojos, aquello era un hecho.

Sabía lo que le diría Taichi: No me vengas con que mi tierna e inocente hermanita fue la que te sedujo a ti.

Se preguntó, sin embargo, si lo que acababa de hacer la castaña podía ser llamado de otro modo. Ella siempre lo seducía de maneras inimaginables.

Dio un paso atrás y vio su expresión mutar a una de sorpresa, pero no era lo que ella creía. No estaba diciendo que no.

Se volteó y caminó hasta la puerta para poner el seguro.

—Prefiero no arriesgarme —le explicó—. Si Taichi nos descubre en algo, seremos dos los traumatizados de por vida.

—¿Y qué hay de mí?

Yamato se volvió y la miró con una ceja enarcada como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Tú te burlarías de nosotros.

Hikari rio y él se devoró su risa. Antes de ser consciente de ello ya había salvado la pequeña distancia entre ambos y la estaba besando. Sus bocas chocaron con fuerza, reclamándose mutuamente.

Nunca se habían besado así, probablemente porque Yamato siempre se contenía. Comenzaban suave, casi como si no quisieran besarse en realidad y se detenían cuando las cosas subían de nivel. Esta vez no habría un retorno, él lo supo en cuanto las pequeñas manos de Hikari se dispusieron a desbrochar sus botones con una agilidad que lo sorprendió.

Gruñó dentro de la boca ajena antes de ayudarla a quitarle la camisa, bajándola por sus hombros y arrojándola al suelo convertida en un bulto. Acto seguido tumbó a la chica sobre la cama y se deshizo de sus propios zapatos en el proceso para subir también. Ya se encargaría de los de ella después.

Se apartó un minuto, más por mirarla que por respirar, aunque sus pulmones literalmente estaban rogando por oxígeno.

—Yamato-senpai —susurró la castaña, alzando una mano para tocarlo y hacer círculos con el dedo índice sobre la piel de su hombro izquierdo, justo en la zona donde tenía una pequeña cicatriz.

Él enarcó una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba así? No creía recordar ni una sola vez que lo hubiera llamado de esa manera, ni siquiera antes, cuando ella era más niña.

—Tú no tienes respeto por tus mayores —alegó. Sabía que no necesitaba decir más para que ella entendiera lo que estaba reclamando en realidad.

—Escuché que a los chicos les gusta que los llamen así.

Le gustaba. Sí que le gustaba. Pero que ella usara esa clase de artimañas para provocarlo lo volvía loco.

¿Dónde estaba la inocente chica que todos conocían? Ojalá hubiera podido hablarle de eso a Taichi para que entendiera quién era el que seducía a quién. Lamentablemente valoraba demasiado su vida como para arriesgarse.

—Eres una condenada, Hikari-chan.

La chica inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, como si preguntara algo sin mediar palabra, o quizá solo porque sabía que aquel gesto le encantaba. Bien pensado, sabía demasiado de él y lo peor era que ni siquiera tenía que preguntar. Pero si es que iba formular alguna pregunta, Yamato no la dejó porque ya estaba sobre sus labios otra vez y sus manos iniciaron un viaje por su cintura y más abajo, explorando lugares que hasta ese momento se había prohibido rozar.

Se sumió tanto en su tarea que casi olvidó el lugar en el que estaban. Introdujo una mano por debajo de su falda del uniforme y la escuchó gemir en voz baja. Aquel uniforme era casi tan condenado como su dueña, en especial cuando a ésta le daba por correr o saltar ligeramente, haciendo que la falda se agitara más de la cuenta. Ya tenía problemas en un día normal al verla con ella puesta como para que más encima le diera por saltar. Si fuera por él, las hubiera prohibido en las escuelas hace tiempo.

En eso estaba cuando los labios de su novia sobre el lóbulo de su oreja lo distrajeron momentáneamente.

—Condenada... —Esta vez no fue capaz de articular la frase completa. De hecho, todas las frases a partir de ese punto se volvieron inconexas. En su defensa, no solo las suyas.

* * *

Taichi apareció en el pequeño salón poco minutos después de que Sora lo dejara solo en su habitación para que se cambiara.

Llevaba puesta una polera naranja, bermudas marrones y zapatillas blancas. El cabello le goteaba un poco, así que supuso que acababa de tomar una ducha rápida.

Sora pensó, mirándolo desde el sillón en el que había estado esperándolo, que ese sí que era su Taichi. No tenía nada contra el disfraz de pingüino, pero era bueno verlo volver a ser él mismo.

—Cambio de planes. ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de ver una película acá vamos al cine? Es el lugar más fresco que se me ocurre y creo que necesito compensar el calor que pasé hoy.

—¿Pero estás bien? ¿No necesitas descansar o algo? Te recuerdo que te desmayaste en el centro comercial.

El chico sonrió y antes que Sora pudiera prever su movimiento, la alcanzó en un par de zancadas y la besó brevemente en los labios.

—Eres linda cuando te preocupas por mí, pero estoy bien.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio como si estuviera pensando en si decirle o no lo que pasaba por su mente.

—¿Ocurre algo más? ¿No quieres ir?

—No, no es eso. Solo me preguntaba...¿no te preocupa dejar a Yamato y Hikari solos?

Taichi frunció los labios como si acabara de probar algo amargo. Luego suavizó el gesto antes de volver a hablar.

—Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará lo quiera o no. Prefiero que sea con alguien a quien conozco y del que sé su dirección para darle una paliza a que sea un extraño. Y también que sea acá en vez de estar exponiéndose en cualquier otro sitio de mala muerte.

Sora sonrió.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero creo que finalmente has madurado.

—Sí, bueno... he tenido tiempo para asimilar lo de Hikari con el imbécil de Yamato. —A pesar del insulto, su voz no se tiñó de disgusto, no lo pensaba realmente y Sora hasta podría haber apostado que la idea de que salieran juntos le gustaba un poco—. Ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que me arrepienta, eche abajo esa puerta y cuelgue a Yamato de las...

Su novia le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y él se rio.

—De sus partes nobles —rectificó.

—Será mejor que te saque de aquí, Yagami. —Extendió una mano para tomar la del chico y cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió de cuán natural se sentía ese gesto incluso cuando aún no llevaban ni siquiera un día de noviazgo.

Si seguían así, las cosas no tenían por qué cambiar entre ellos, y Sora realmente esperaba que no lo hicieran.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

[1] La canción que empieza a tararear Yamato en su mente es una nana de la región de Chugoku (que está ubicada en la zona occidental de Honshu, isla principal de Japón), como bien explica él al decir que Takeru le aprendió de un compañero que había vivido allí. La letra la extraje de internet.

[2] Piercing transversal o industrial: Se trata de una perforación en el cartílago superior de la oreja que consiste en dos piercings conectados por una barra de metal. Si no saben cuál es pueden ponerlo en google con ese nombre y aparecen varias imágenes.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Necesitan saber que después de ir al cine Taichi pescó un resfriado por el aire acondicionado del lugar xD

Ahora en serio:

Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza escribir una segunda parte hasta que Chia me retó, por lo que nada de lo que ocurre aquí estuvo dentro de mis planes iniciales, sino que nació a partir de su idea.

¡Chia! Sé que lo más probable es que te decepcione porque imagino que querías algo un poco más subido de tono. Traté, pero de verdad que no me salía. Espero que aun así te gustara. Con haberme acercado un poquito a lo que deseabas leer me doy por pagada.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
